


Jin Outs Himself on Myspace

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extended Recess, It Gets Better, M/M, PSAs, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended Recess 'verse. What it says on the tin. Kame and Jin try to make "It Gets Better" videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jin Outs Himself on Myspace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Seam Fastball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365528) by [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/pseuds/argle_fraster). 



> Happens at some point after "Two Seam Fastball". [Extended Recess 'verse](http://stupid-girl.net/recess.html) is katmillia's playground. Written with thanks to Katy for baseball terminology.
> 
> These transcripts are fictional. To check out real "It Gets Better" videos, see: http://www.itgetsbetter.org/

[Kame is sitting on a couch, in front of a webcam. He's wearing a mic headset.]

Kame: Hi, my name is Kazuya Kamenashi.

High school sucked for me. I mean, not as a bad as you hear about. Junior high, no one knew. Senior high, well, no one was going to beat up the star pitcher while we still had a chance of making state. It was just notes on my locker and people laughing, uh, and the entire baseball team watching me every moment I was in the locker room. People did stop asking me if I was Vietnamese.

(weak laughter; it's hard to read his expression through his aviator sunglasses)

But it gets better. The year I graduated, I got scouted by the Orioles. I moved to Baltimore. It was easier to meet people there. That was good. I once threw a 3.14 ERA. But it wasn't like in high school. Some of the guys knew and-- it was ok. It didn't matter there.

(pause)

I'm in a rock band now. Extended Recess. You may have heard of us. It's really good. It's got a lot better than I ever dreamed it would be in high school. Now I'm-- I have a--

[Kame reaches forward over the camera, until all that's visible is the sequinned skull on his T-shirt.]

(offscreen, muffled): I can't do this.

[The screen goes blank.]

\----

[Jin is sitting on a couch, in front of a webcam. The room looks familiar, and so does the microphone headset.]

Jin: Hey, I'm Jin Akanishi of Extended Recess.

(waves at the camera)

We've got a single coming out soon, uh, but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about.

Bullying sucks. If people are douches to you, remember that high school isn't forever and be awesome. Show the haters, right?

I mean, I'm bi, I guess. But I didn't know that in high school, so I don't have any shitty memories to share with you.

(scratches his neck, eyes looking up and off screen for several moments, before leaning down, close to the camera)

So, ok, now I'm talking to everybody else, everybody who thinks this isn't your problem. Maybe you like girls, like girls a lot, and you think that's it. And if you hear about some guy's getting his head flushed because he got a poster of, I don't know, Tomoya Nagase in his locker, and you do like girls, you hope that's it. That it's only other people that are into guys. Which is stupid.

Because Nagase's awesome even if you don't want to get in his pants.

But, uh, also because if you're just into girls, you risk missing out on the most amazing guy you've ever met when you meet him, like, years after you graduate, which also sucks.

Not as much as bullying, which again, is just douchetastic. Jin says: don't be a douche!

This is Jin Akanishi, rock star, signing off.

[The screen goes blank.]

\---

Omake:

Kame: (offscreen): Jin, what are you--

[Jin reaches off screen with both hands, pulling Kame into the camera's sight. Kame spots the camera and starts hastily fixing his hair with his fingers. Jin makes a peace sign at the camera with the hand that isn't holding Kame down in his lap.]

Jin: Be awesome! It gets better! Maybe one day you'll have a gorgeous boyfriend like me!


End file.
